Adjusting and maintaining a person's body temperature using external means has proven to be a difficult task in many instances. One means of adjusting and maintaining body temperatures is to submerge the patient into a bath of water. The water temperature in the bath is chosen to properly adjust the patient's temperature. Although this technique has proven to be quite useful in many applications it is not particularly appropriate in many instances.
For example, this approach often does not fare well with hypothermia patients. In such cases, the patient is typically submerged in a very warm bath to raise the body temperature of the patient. The use of a water bath is, however, frequently impractical, for it requires the use of a bath tub of sufficient size to completely submerge a patient, and it also requires close regulation of water temperature. Furthermore, this approach is time consuming because time must be spent preparing the warm bath. In cases such as at sea when a person has fallen overboard, these impracticalities can prove to be quite costly.
Another situation where the use of a water bath is impractical for regulating body temperature is in a surgical environment. Operating rooms are most often maintained at fairly cold temperatures to aid in the comfort of the surgical personnel. Unfortunately, it is not typically desirable for the patient to be exposed to such cool temperatures. In colder temperatures, patients tend to bleed more profusely and many patients may become uncomfortably chilled by the cold. Thus, it is generally desirable to employ a means for keeping the patient warm in this chilled environment. The previously described approach of submerging the patient into a heated bath is highly impractical for warming patients in the surgical environment. Thus, there is a need for a more practical approach to maintaining the patient's body temperature at a satisfactory level during surgical procedures.